Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method for providing vehicle service.
Description of the Related Art
As people using vehicles are increased, a vehicle number recognizer for recognizing a vehicle number is greatly developed. Such a vehicle number recognizer is installed at a plurality of places where vehicles are driving such as parking lots and department stores. For example, a vehicle number recognizer may be installed at the entrance and exit of a parking lot and capture an entering vehicle's license plate, and then recognize it as characters and numbers to charge a parking fee.
However, types of vehicle number recognizers are very various and vehicle number recognition standards or communication standards between vehicle number recognizers are not prepared yet. Due to this, controls for different types of vehicle number recognizers are actually impossible and information recognized from vehicle number recognizers cannot be utilized.
Recently, researches for utilizing information recognized from vehicle number recognizers by controlling different types of vehicle number recognizers in an integrated manner are continuously under developments.